


The Old and the New

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Sportsfest 2019 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: The demolition of Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School finds an audience.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Series: Sportsfest 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Old and the New

It was a lot smaller than Kageyama remembered.

The familiar silhouette of Kitagawa Daiichi Middle School stood out on the horizon against the brilliant sunrise, casting an almost ethereal glow around the place. It was the height of irony, since all of his memories of middle school were anything but heavenly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat next to him. Kageyama started when he looked over to spot two former teammates and used-to-be friends also gazing out at their old school the morning it was scheduled to be demolished.

Kageyama opened his mouth to acknowledge them, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead, he gave them a curt nod of acknowledgement. Kunimi returned the gesture and resumed watching preparations for the building to be imploded, but Kindaichi’s eyes were firmly fixed on Kageyama.

“Didn’t think you’d come to something like this,” Kindaichi murmured.

With a shrug, Kageyama looked away and swallowed a knot of emotion he couldn’t quite name. “If I had good memories of it, I wouldn’t.”

“Same.” 

Kindaichi crossed his arms and turned his attention back to the school’s empty hulk, once alive with the sounds of young people but now only yellow vested workers who appeared strange against the scenery. A quick glance told Kageyama that Kindaichi and Kunimi were noticing that same thing.

Sighing, Kunimi finally spoke. “It’s weird, knowing I’ll never come back to this place again. I kind of like it, though.”

“Yeah, same,” Kindaichi chimed.

The two of them fell silent, and Kageyama gawked at them in shock while they resumed observing the demolition. They all had bad memories as middle schoolers (for which Kageyama willingly accepted a lion’s share of the blame), but he never thought they would also be glad to see the place wiped from the earth as much as he was.

Knocking the school over wouldn’t erase the things that happened there, the things he did, but it was a good start.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kindaichi said, and Kageyama choked on his own breath. “I actually wondered if watching this would bring some kind of closure to all the stupid stuff we did when we were here. I think it wouldn’t have if you weren’t here.”

Kunimi chuckled. “If you had let it go ten years ago when I told you to, we could’ve slept in an extra couple of hours.”

“I wasn’t ready!” Kindaichi whined, and the two of them laughed at that. 

Kageyama felt like an intruder on their moment, but when Kindaichi threw a long arm around both his and Kunimi’s shoulders, that sensation melted away. 

“I think I’m good now,” Kindaichi said, and they all quietly watched the demolition together. 

A couple of hours later, Kunimi yawned loudly and turned to them. “You guys want to find some lunch? I’m starving.”

Kindaichi quickly agreed, but Kageyama didn’t respond. He was invited, he knew that, but whether it was a forced courtesy because he was there or a genuine invitation was something he wasn’t sure of. 

“Dude, stop overthinking it.” Kindaichi bumped their shoulders together and nodded toward the street behind, where a familiar spread of shops sat it wait for them to make their choice. “C’mon. I want to try something new.” Kageyama offered a wide-eyed nod and followed, coaxing a laugh from Kindaichi. “I promise I won’t bite if you don’t.”

“I won’t!” Kageyama yelped, and all three of them guffawed as they meandered toward a noodle place nearby to put away old memories and make some new ones.


End file.
